Angel of my Dreams
by Lady Love
Summary: Trowa remembers someone from his past that he lost! Sorry for the delay, I had a writers block!
1. Chapter 1

Angel Of My Dreams  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own the characters, and thanks to Princess Pepper for reading it!  
  
Trowa walked silently down the streets on Earth, bored now that Dekin had been defeated. Heavyarms, as with the rest of the gundams, had been destroyed for good. It appeared that the Earth and colonies wouldn't need his friends or himself for combat anymore. Sure he was a Preventer, but nothing really happened that they would need their help, nor was it the same as being a soldier.  
  
On his way home, silently heading towards his apartment, he came across an older lady selling flowers. Just as he walked beside her, she grabbed his arm firmly and pulled him towards her flower booth, looking at him mysteriously. "Young man, may you be interested in buying some flowers? Maybe for your girlfriend or mother?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I have no girlfriend, and I don't remember my mother."  
  
"I am sorry for your misfortunate, but you have to be joking. Surely, someone as strong and handsome as you, must have a girlfriend?"  
  
'Doesn't this lady take no for an Answer?!' Trowa thought to himself. He started to turn and walk away, when the woman spoke up again.  
  
"How about these beautiful roses, young man?"  
  
Trowa, stopped dead in his tracks as if time had frozen him in place. 'Roses!' Painful memories, that he did not wish to remember, came back to him full force.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
A boy, about seventeen-years-old, was wandering through the colony 04, but didn't know where he really was. His brown hair covered part of his face, with deep emerald green eyes, that looked around at the scenery that surrounded him, which wasn't more than tall buildings. Once in a while, he would see someone in a huge machine fighting other machines in space, so he guessed, but that was all he could remember. The only other thing that came to his mind was a couple of men that had brought him from space to the hospital. The doctors said he had amnesia and few minor cuts, and that they would heal in no time at all. If the doctors had cared, they could have held him longer, but they needed the space for more soldiers with severe wounds from the war raging on outside of the colony.  
  
As he left the hospital, walking around, some thugs decided that they wanted some money, so attacked him. His wounds were making him feel weak and unable to defend himself better against so many thugs, and seriously wondered if not telling the doctors about his serious injuries was such a good idea. He knew if they hadn't been in such a big hurry to get him out of the hospital they would have ordered him to stay and receive medical treatment immediately. When the thugs found no money on him, they beat him until they knew he would die from the beatings or the lost of blood. To them, Trowa was only another casualty of war, and meant nothing to them. After they beat him, they drug Trowa into an ally and threw his body in a trash heap where no reasonable person would look for him, so they thought.  
  
For some reason, Trowa was not afraid to die and welcomed it with an accepting calm. As he started to close his eyes into total darkness, lying in his own blood, suffering in pain from the beating and wounds from earlier, he saw an image. A white feather appeared above him, before the darkness completely consumed him, enveloping him in a dream.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Darkness and pain was all Trowa could see around him. Instead of his own blood, he now saw blood everywhere, along with the dead bodies that started to appear in front of him. Trowa found himself unable to look at the mass horror in front of him and ran away. But, the further he ran to get away, the more he saw of the same sight. He tried running as fast as he could to get away, but stopped when what he saw next made him nearly throw up.  
  
All the Gundam pilots, unknowing, were in front of him. Quatre was lying by a wall, what was left of one, his body twisted in a weird position, and by this you could tell that his back had been broken in the middle. Fear was etched in his face, and the suffering he had gone through before he died, was painfully obvious. His blood was all around him, like a pool, with a knife that stuck in his throat. When you looked down at his chest you could see that his heart had been ripped from his chest and was now gone.  
  
Quatre faded from his dream to have another man appear before him. This man, Duo, was tied to the stake with its raging flames engulfing his flesh greedily. The poor man had been roasted alive, and the only way you can still make him out was the silver cross that was melted to the upper rib cage of his body. The burnt flesh, which drifted to Trowa's nose, made him even sicker to the stomach. There was no way to tell what the man's statement was, but he had suffered as all of them had.  
  
Duo then faded and was replaced by another man. This man, Wufei, was on a medical table where you could see that his limbs had been tied down. Trowa walked over to this man and turned away immediately when he saw what had been done to him. If you looked at his body you would see that his organs had been taken out of his stomach area and shoved into his mouth. His eyes were wide and one of them had a wooden stack through it. Trowa heard a squeak coming from behind him, when he turned around he saw something that made him vomit. Inside Wufei's mouth came out a rat and it had blood covering its fur.  
  
Wufei's body faded from the scene to be replaced by another man who had been used as target practice. Heero, was this man and he was still alive! Trowa walked over to him and found him in chains that were around his ankles and wrists. He had bullet holes through his whole body. He had not suffered like the others. Herro looked up to see Trowa alive and well unlike himself and his friends. "Traitor!!"  
  
"Who are you? Do I know you?" asked Trowa.  
  
"You're a Gundam pilot, Trowa who left his friends to fight OZ and die by their hands. You're a traitor!"  
  
"I don't remember any of you and anything about me," said Trowa as he backed away from Herro who seemed to of come off the wall as a zombie who had holes through his body. Herro's skin melted off his body and fell to the ground in a puddle alone with his organs. The only thing left was his eyes and muscles as he walked towards Trowa. He backed away from Herro but tripped over something and fell. What he dripped over was Quarte's body that appeared out of nowhere. When Trowa went to get up his ankle was being held by no other than Quarte's hand.  
  
"Traitor!!! OZ!!! Traitor!!!! OZ!!!!"  
  
Trowa jerked his ankle away from Quarte's grasp only to rip his arm wrist off. Trowa turned around to run but stopped when in front of him was Duo still on fire and Wufie still cut open chanting "Traitor!" The ex-pilots of the Gundams now surrounded Trowa. Trowa found his back pressed against a wall and he slid down it covering his ears from the chanting. "No!!!!"  
  
His friends now started to pick at his skin as he screamed . . .  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Chapter 2His Protector

Chapter 2- His Protector

Trowa bolted up in the bed from the dream, only to fall back onto the damp sheets because of the pain radiating from his protesting body. Sweat was still running down his face from the dream he had just experienced moments ago. Trowa wondered who those boys were and how they knew him since he didn't know himself, but apparently he had made enemies with them. What was a Gundam pilot? Trowa kept asking himself over and over again until a pleasant and comforting smell filled his nose. For the first time since he had woke up he looked around at his surrounding and notice that he wasn't in a hospital but in a room; most likely an apartment in the city. But now another question bothered him, how did he get here from the deserted alley. He heard the soft clicking of shoes approaching the door that led to the current room he was occupying. He turned his head to look at the door to see it open revealing a young teenager about his age or younger.

The teenager looked down at her guest awake and looking at her with a spark of confusion written in his eye. "I see you've woken up from your long nap, but I guess that would be expected because of the condition I found you in," said the girl seriously as she sat down a tray which contained a glass and a bowl. "I see you had that nightmare again," said the girl with a more seriousness in her voice as she opened the lid of the bowl revealing soup. She dipped the spoon into the soup and put some in the bowl. "I hope you don't mind having chicken soup since that's all I had in the house until I go shopping again later today."

Trowa looked at the girl analyzing her. She was about his height with forest green eyes and chestnut brown with strips of green hair, passed the shoulder hair; which was pulled up into a high ponytail by the black bow in her hair. She seemed to be pretty well build and was tanned and he guessed that she was a fighter or at least she trained and stayed in shape out in the sun. She wore a white button up blouse that had a pocket on the right breast that had a name on it, which said "Lita Tree," and he guessed this was her name. The blouse which fit her body perfectly was tucked into a pair of black dress pants that also seemed to fit her body nicely right down to the very last curve. Trowa was about to say something when the girl interrupted him.

"You know if you had a camera and took a picture, I believe it would last a hell of a lot longer," said Lita with laughter in her voice. She looked at the boy in her guest bed to see a small tint of red on his face, which made her laugh a little harder and also making her almost spill the soup on her lap.

Trowa was embarrassed that he had been catch staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. 'What! Where did the come from' though Trowa as his cheeks became even redder for his pervious thought. "I'll have that soup now, please," said Trowa softly; almost to softly for Lita to hear, but she did if I hadn't been for her hearing from being a scout.

"Do you think you can feed yourself or do I have to feed you like I've been doing for the pass week and a half," said Lita as she sat the bowl down in the nightstand by the side of the bed. She got up and helped Trowa sit up since he was having a hard time. "Here let me help you," said Lita as she leaned over to him and placed one of her hand behind his back to support him while she tried to help him sit up against the pillows she had behind him. Lita looked at him and asked, "Is that better or do you need to be elevated more?"

Trowa looked at the girl next to him that had touched him and had helped him to sit up so he could eat. She was stronger than he though she was and not to mention see smelt like rain and pine. "No," was all he said because he felt if he said more then he would probably say something that he might not of wanted to say. Lita handed him the bowl of soup and headed towards the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to see if your done or if you want more," said Lita as she left the room and closed the door behind her to give Trowa some privacy. Lita walked into the other room and into the kitchen to get herself a small snack to eat since she didn't have anything yet today. She couldn't believe her luck at finding a cute guy in the alleyway that she took to get home faster. Boy was he a mess when she found him, but thank goodness she had someone with her to help carry him to her place. Amara had been a life saver that day not just once but twice; first Amara aka Sailor Uranus had cut her free of the vines holding her in place during a stray monster attack, and then second helped her carry the boy to the apartment she shared with Serena. Serena had been gone still and when she did arrive back she was shocked to see Lita bandaging wounds on a boy about Lita's age on the sofa. She had given her a hard time about it, but it hadn't really bothered her at all. Serena ended up helping with him and getting him in the spare room, then left to go watch her favorite cartoon show "Ronin Warriors," on the satellite.

Lita decided to go and check up on the boy again that she had named "One eye," since thats about all you could see most of the time, but she changed it to Trowa when she heard him one night screaming, "Who's Trowa?" Say the least that woke her up, while Serena just slept on. She noticed that he had two different dreams; one would cause him to scream at night and cause the sheets to get damps from his sweat. The other was calmer because all he would usually do was call out, "Angel!" But she decided to not think about it anymore. When she got into the room she noticed that he trying to stand up and was doing a good too but his knees where really shacking from misuse, but not as bad as you would think that they would be. "Well I see your gaining your strength back."

Trowa had known that someone was coming towards the room and he had a good idea who it was. When the door opened he had just tried standing for the third time since he had gotten done with the soup. He heard her ask him a question but he didn't answer because he was to focus on trying to get the feeling and strength back in them. Trowa took another step towards the window only to have his legs go out from underneath him. He tried to catch himself but failed, when he felt a hand catch under his arm to stop him from hitting the ground.

Lita had asked him a question, which he hadn't answered yet, and she probably knew why too; he was concentrating to much on his task. She was watching him as he took another step towards the window only to have him knees give. She ran towards him to stop his descend to the ground, and caught him under the arm before he hit the ground. "You okay?" asked Lita as she helped him stand back up on his legs again only to almost fall again if she hadn't been holding him still.

"Yes," was all Trowa said because he felt that he was being weak, and he didn't like that feeling.

"Since you were headed towards the window I will help you there," said Lita as she helped him walk towards the Window. When they got there she helped him sit down on the sit in the frame of the window. (I hope people know what I mean there.) Lita was about to say something when she heard the front door slam shut. Only one person did that and she knew perfectly well what had caused the anger in the young kitten.

"LITA, where are you," yelled the young Kitten as Lita had dub her. The girl came into the room to see the young man that her roommate had been taking care off for a little over a week now. And Lita was standing next to him still in her waiter cloths still. "So I see the mystery man has finally awoke."

"Trowa I would like you to meet my best friend and roommate Serena White," said Lita as she pointed towards the girl in the doorway.

Trowa was analyzing this girl like he did the other girl. She had her hair in a long braid going down the back. She wore an outfit like Lita, but hers didn't fit her as fell as Lita's did. Trowa turned to look at Lita, "How do you know what my name is, when I can't even remember what it is?"

"Well when you first came here about the third night you woke me up scream to yourself, and I went to find out what was going on. When I got their you were demanding to know who Trowa was, so I just assumed that was your name," said Lita as she walked away from Trowa towards the nightstand the held the empty bowl and glass. She picked it up and walked past Serena to put the dishes in the sink.

Trowa was now looking out the window at the people walking by and noticed that someone was coming to him again, and he guessed it was the other girl.

Serena walked to Trowa to stand beside and look out the window as well. "You know, now that your awake and I'm actually taking time to look at you better, you remind me a lot of a good friend of my boyfriend," said Serena. "My boyfriend didn't tell me much about his friends because he said that if the enemy found out then that would be putting my life into danger so I don't ask questions."

Trowa wasn't going to ask but the question was driving him crazy for some unknown reason. "Who's your boyfriend," asked Trowa as he looked up Serena since she was taller then him since he was sitting down.

"Well since I feel I can trust you with his name I'll tell you and I'm pretty good at a judge of character. His name is Quatre Winner and has blond hair and baby blue eyes, and is about 5"4', and he always dresses nice for anything, even if it's just to go out on a picnic," said Serena having stars in her eyes.

Trowa's eyes went wide as Serena gave the description of her boyfriend, but he didn't know why the boy in his dream matched the description given to him by Serena. But they couldn't be the same people could they? Trowa was going to ask another question, when the phone rang.

Serena can you get the phone, I'm too busy to get it," said Lita from the other room.

"Sure, Lita," yelled Serena as she ran into the other room almost crashing on the floor by tripping over the rug. "You know Lita, that rugs going to be the death of me one of these days." Serena picked up the phone before the answering machine picked it up. "Hello, this is Serena speaking," there was a long pause when Serena started talking again. "Sorry cutely, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to out with you tonight because Lita's friend finally woke up. Yes, he is the one that I was telling you about, and no I don't think that he would mind seeing you since he will need friends now that he is awake." There was a long pause and Trowa was listening with interest, because he had a feeling that he might get a hint of his past from Serena's boyfriend. Serena was about to say something when she heard yelling in the background of the phone, and she knew who it was just from Quatre's stories. "Are they at it again?" asked Serena as she laughed into the phone. When there was another sound in the background again she figured it had to be Herro and his gun again. "Ok, I understand, so you can't go out tonight because something come up and won't be back for a week?" Serena then lowered her head because she was really hoping to see him again, but she smiled and looked up because she remember what he did last time to make up for the last canceled date. "Ok, and tell the others that I said to be careful, and take care of your self," said Serena as she turned the phone off.

Lita had just walked into the room when Serena turned off the phone. "So what did he what Serena?"

"Well, we were going to go out tonight, but I thought that I would cancel so I could help you out around here. Since I left you the last time to deal with him on your own when I went on a date last time," said Serena as she sat the phone back on the phone crate. "But, is seems that he had something come up that he had to take care of and won't be back for a while so, I'll have to wait but I don't mind," said Serena as she smiled and laughed because she remember the last time and Lita joined in laughing because she was part of the get back at you plan. Trowa looked at the girls while they laughed and wondered what it was about.

"If I might ask, what is so funny?" asked Trowa from the window seat. Lita getting over her laugher first looked at Trowa and wiped tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Well, her boyfriend had canceled three dates in a row and Serena here was getting a little mad because she wanted to see him. When he finally called to tell her that he would be over in a few minutes to take her out on a date to just hung up on him because she was so mad at him. Say the least, he called back and I answered because she didn't want to talk to him because she was so mad at him. He asked what was wrong with Serena and I told him that she was mad at him because she thinks that your going to cancel at the last minute getting her depressed again. He said that he was sorry but business came up that needed to be taken care of. I told Serena here what he told me but see wouldn't hear it. She said that if he wants to go out with her and really let her know that we wasn't going a cancel he was going to have to do something that she would love. Well, say the lest he got the message and not even ten minutes had gone by and there was a knock on the door, and I went to get it and there in front of the house was vans full of red roses for her. To say the least Serena wasn't mad at him anymore," said Lita as she wiped her eyes from laughing so hard.

Serena and Lita wlked back into the kitchen to give him some more time alone. A couple hours had passed when Serena when to ask what he wanted to eat when the door was opened before she got to it to reveal Trowa standing up and dressed in black pants and a green turtle neck. "What can I do for you Serena," asked Trowa as he looked at her to see that she wasn't wearing the waitress uniform anymore, but more comfortable cloths.

"Lita wanted to know what you wanted for dinner, but since your up, I guess you can tell her and eat with us," said Serena, as headed back toward what he assumed was the kitchen. When he was almost to the kitchen he was hit with a wave of freshly cooked food, which he saw Lita was making.

Trowa ate with them that night and all the other nights after that, until Serena's boyfriend came to visit her after getting back from the trip. It was then that he found out that is name was Trowa Barton and he was a Gundam pilot, just like his dream told him. His life had just started to have a meaning when it was taken from him, when he had to leave Lita behind to finish fighting. When he left she had kissed him and told him to be safe and came see her when he got back, and gave him a rose that he had just bought her that day for her birthday. When they left in a shuttle and where in space, his and Quatre world shattered because the colony he was once on, was blow up by OZ.

The two after the war looked for traces of Serena and Lita, but found none. Trowa got his memories back and was free to live a life, but what was life worth without the one who made it worth wild, when he was with her. Even though they didn't know each other for very long, they bonded and became very close. She told him everything about her from her parent's death to fighting nega-monsters. He hadn't believed her a first, but with Serena permission she transformed and showed him that she was the fighter of Thunder and Lightning, Sailor Jupiter. Even though she was a scout he didn't think she could survive a colony being blow up. So life moved on for him, and that brings up back to the present.

Back to the Present

"Sorry, but I have to go," said Trowa as he walked away from the lady and his past, but unknown to him; he was bring watched from the shadows by gold eyes. After he left the gold eyes came out to reveal a black cat with a crescent moon on the forehead and started to ran towards the direction of the mansion it lived in with nine people, and two other cats. One of the girls would be happy to know that her love was still alive and but sad that he grieved her death.

To be continued ........... One more chapter left! Yes!!!


End file.
